Untitled
by hellocraz
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant. Draco is the father. Ron thinks its his.
1. Chapter 1

After graduating Hogwarts, Hermione moved with her sister, Nina. The apartment was great for two people. It was a two-story apartment: the kitchen, living room, three and a half bathroom. The balcony were in the first floor and the bedrooms with their private bathrooms were in the second floor. Hermione was still good friend of Ginny, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ginny were married and living in Jones Avenue Place, which was an hour drive from her place.  
Hermione was in the kitchen emptying out the last bow when her sister, Nina came in.

" hey, why don't you use magic? Mione,"

" cuz sis I like to do it muggle style."

"Mione, can't you just do magic because my boyfriend want to meet you at the club in an hour. "  
" fine." Hermione said as she was taking out her wand.  
When they arrived at the club, she met Nina's boyfriend Yuloi. Two mintues later when they were dancing, and Hermione sitting by herself at the table. Hermione made her way to the door suddenly someone bumped into her, and threw her backwards onto the floor,  
"Sorry, let me help you up," A strong hand stretched out and pulled her up,"Tha-, Malfoy!""Granger?! What are you doing here? Didn't think that you were the party type." He raised his eyebrows at her, she was wearing black mini skirt that ws above the knee, with a pink spaghetti strap top. The skirt showed off her shapely legs, and the top showed off her gorgeous figure. Draco had obviously noticed this because he was looking he up and down, and making Hermione feel quite nervous.  
"Stop it!" Stop what?" Stop staring at me!" Don't flatter yourself Granger,"  
"whatever." Hermione said as she opened the door and left. Draco caught up with her and said " hey, can I just buy you one drink."  
" fine, just one."  
When they got in the club, she sat down and asked for a martini. Draco sat across from and asked for vodka. Hermione took the glass of martini and started drinking. Then she took another and another and another glass of the same. After two hours of talking and drinking with Malfoy she decided that it was time to leave. She was starting to get drunk and didn't want to make a fool of herself.  
"Well Malfoy, it was nice seen you again," she said getting up from the chair and loosing her balance a little bit. He was drunk so he didn't realize it.  
"What if I walk you home? Or better yet, we can go to my apartment and keep drinking there."  
"Hmmm… sure why not? But only on drink and then I'm going straight home," she said smiling grabbing her bag. They walked outside of the club and Draco asked, "Where's your car?"  
"My car is in my sister's apparent untill I can find one. I came with my sister. Before I saw you, she told me that if I didn't find her it was because she's might be at his place." she said raising her arms calling a cab. They got inside the taxi and Draco told the address to the driver. Hermione stood looking at him for a second and asked, "Malfoy, what were you doing in this club? I mean, it's a…well you know." She couldn't say the word in front of the driver.  
"You see, Granger. I have changed. I'm not the same kid that you used to know. I don't mind being here. After my father died …. I realized that blood didn't matter," he said looking straight into her eyes.  
"Oh." She didn't say anything. He really looked like he had changed. After a couple of minutes she saw that the driver stopped in a very nice building.  
"This is my place," Draco said getting out of the car.  
The walked to his apartment and when they entered Hermione couldn't believe her eyes; again. The apartment was really small. It didn't look like an apartment for someone who always claimed to be very rich.

"It's not much, but I preferred it this way. I'm a single man. I don't need a lot of space," he said blushing a little.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked grinning.

"I saw your face when we entered. You expected me to have a bigger place with a lot of expensive things. But you see, Granger, I mean it when I told you that I've changed. Like I said I don't need a big place," he said walking to his little bar to grab two glassed and a bottle of vodka. "Let's make a toast". He handed her a glass.

"Sure."

"To this new friendship," he said serious.

"Cheers," she said looking straight into his eyes raising the glass and hitting his before sipping a little bit.

They drank their vodka without loosing eye contact. Suddenly Draco started to get close to her. He touched her face with his right hand and with the other one he took the glass out of her hands and put in the table. Without hesitation he started kissing her. First slowly and sweet but when she let his tongue enter her mouth the kiss turned passionate. Then he lead her to his room. Draco was sucking her neck, he placed his hands under her mini skirt and started touching her inner thigh. She moved her hands to his jeans and opened the zipper to touch his cock. When Draco felt her hand touching his member he gave a little moan of ecstasy. He was really hard and without wasting any more time he shoved her into his bed. She waited lying in his bed until he took his shirt and pants off. He stood only in boxers. He opened her legs and took her underwear off. Draco started kissing her again, while her hands around his shaft and started to move her hand up and down. Hermione's hand moved steadily up and down, getting faster and faster. Draco's breathing was becoming more rapid as she continued; the feeling was already intensifying in his balls. Hermione continued, the pleasure building as Draco neared the edge. The burning was becoming almost unbearable, Draco had to cum, NOW. He closed his eyes and cum inside of her. It started to hurt him so Draco walked to a little table near his bed and took a condom. He started putting it when Hermione said, "Come on Malfoy."

He said " I almost got it."

" just do it already."

He then took the condom off him and cum inside of her. Draco started entering really slow but then with one quick trust he entered all his manhood. She gave a little cry of pain and at the same time pleasure. Draco started pumping into her like there was no tomorrow. With every thrust they moaned together. When he felt that he was going to climax he stopped for a second to regain his breath and then started moving really fast. The next day, Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up stright, and wondered where the hell was she and why is she naked. Then she looked to the side and saw Draco. Everything that happened the night before came to her mind. She couldn't believe she had sex with him. I mean he was good, real good in bed. He certainly deserved the title that everyone at school called him "Slytherin Sex God", but at the same time she never thought she was going to have a one night stand. Especially with the guy that was her enemy all those years in school. She got out of bed, took her clothes and went running to the bathroom to get dressed. When she got out, Draco was starting to wake up and looked confused at her. She was like a ghost to him right now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking for his sheet to cover his body.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked surprised.

Draco started looking everywhere until he had a flashback and remembered everything, just like it happened to Hermione.

"So you mean we really… you know?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes we really had sex," she said grabbing her boots.

She stopped at the front door and side smiling softly, "Look I wish it doesn't finish here."

"Oh you are a little devil! Where do you want to have sex now?" he teased giving his famous smirks.

"No…I mean that I wish that our sort of friendship doesn't finish here. Here's my phone number," she said giving him a paper and walking outside.

"Of course this doesn't have to finish. We can be friends with benefits," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Well I'll see you another day," she said waiving goodbye.

He stood leaning in the door frame thinking, Wow, this girl is great, pretty, funny, and she's definitely not a whore, well taking out that one night stand thing. When he got on some pants, the doorbell rang. He quickly put on a t-shirt and got the door. When he opend the door, he was shocked to see Granger there.  
" what are you doing here?!"  
" well I need a ride, but I can see your going out so, I will take the bus to my place."  
" no, its ok I will take you to your place."  
When they got to her place on linking street, she got out of the car, thank him and walked up to the door. When she was in, he drove away. Hermione walked in the kitchen, and saw Nina with a smirk on her face.  
" why are you smirking?"  
" who is the guy."  
" just a friend."  
" really?""  
" ok.. Ok.. He is my enemy when I was in Hogworts."  
" you mean Draco Malfoy?!"  
"yes."  
" oh my gosh, well aren't you going to tell me?"  
" sorry sis, I'm late for work."  
Two weeks later, Hermione was in the hospital making her healer practice when she started feeling nauseas. This was not a new thing; she had felt the same way several times. Her period was late for a couple of days as well that wasn't right, but she was too scared to have a pregnancy test.

One week later…  
Hermione waited one week to see if she got her period. Since her period didn't come she decided to let her fear aside and get done with the test. She did first a pharmacy test.

"Oh no! This has got to be wrong," was her reaction to the test. Just like she was thinking it came out positive. Nina walked in and said " what has to be wrong Mione?"

" Nothing. I am fine, it was just something, " Hermione said as she shut the door. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She was thinking negative thoughts. Oh my God! What am I suppose to do? How am I going to tell Malfoy? Is he ready for this responsibility? Does he even want to have children's? How are we supposed to get along? How am I going to tell Nina? Gin, Harry and my boyfriend? Do I want to keep the baby? "Yes, Hermione you are going to keep it," she said to herself. What if Malfoy doesn't want that I keep it? How is he going to tell his parents that he is having a baby with a mudblood?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door.

She opened the door very slowly.

" Nina… what a…. why are you wearing my outfit?"

" my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner, I'm running late."

" ok fine. "

Afther Nina left, Hermione quickly called Ginny to tell that she might be pregenant. The very next day, around lunch time Ginny came over  
and said " Mione, did you did it muggle way or magic way?"

"I check in muggle way, but I made an appointment in the wizard way and please come with me, Gin?" Hermione said as she put her cup of tea down on the table.

" fine, but you have to tell your sister."

" no, she can't fine out."

" but you have to tell her."

" ok but if this is false then its nothing."

"My brother is the father rite?"

Hermione quickly avoided the question and said "can you came with me tomorrow at two in the afternoon."

"Mione you didn't answer my question?"

" w…. wh…. ItsDraco. So are you coming with me?"

"What did you say? Mione"

" Gin, can you came with me to St. Wades' hospital."

" you cheated on my brother?"

"No, I went out partying with my sister and her boyfriend. Then I talked to Draco and well um... the next day i was at his place."

" So... When are you going to tell Ron."

" Your brother ... listen just come with me to St. Wades' hospital. If I'm pregnant then I will tell my sister, tell everyone else. But if I'm not then problem solve.

"ok. Its going to be hard."

" yeah i know its going to be hard but I have to."  
Just after Gin left her house, her phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, Granger it's me, Malfoy. Look I'm calling to ask if we could go out to have a drink or something? I need to talk to you," he said fast.  
"Sure…What t if we meet in the café around the block of my place? I need to talk to you too. There's something important I want you to know," she said a little anxious.  
"Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes," he said. "Bye."  
"Bye," she said.  
She hanged up the phone and ran to take a shower. After 15 minutes she got out and dressed as fast as she could with jeans, a white t-shirt and flip-flops. When she arrived at the café Draco was already there waiting for her.  
"Hey," she said giving him a little smile that he returned.  
"Hello."  
She sat down and smiled again. She was so nervous that she didn't know where to start but before she said anything he started talking.  
"Look Granger I want to get over with this fast so." He hesitated for a second and then said, "We can't see each other any longer. During these weeks in my mother's house I saw an old girlfriend of mind and we decide to give us another chance. I kind of have fillings for her."  
"What?" she asked shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. How am I supposed to tell him now about the pregnancy? He may say that is not his baby., I don't want to ruin his life since I can tell that he really feels something for this girl, but this is his baby and I am not going to hide this from him, she thought.  
"Granger," he called snapping his fingers. "Are you still here?"  
"Yeah. Of course."  
"So what was that that you needed to tell me?" he asked playing with a fork.  
"Oh yeah that…Well you see." She took a deep breath and said fast, "You know our little one night stand?"  
"Yeah," he said still playing with the fork. Apparently he didn't want to look at her.  
"WellIthinkampregnant," she said fast.  
He finally looked at her and asked pretending he didn't catch what she said, "Sorry I didn't understand."  
"I said I think I'm pregnant Malfoy." Both were looking into each other's eyes.  
He started laughing like a crazy man and told her "Haha…Well go and tell the father of the baby. That's not my problem."  
"Yes it is Malfoy since is yours," she told him raising her voice.  
"Oh please do you think I'm going to believe that?" he asked rolling his eyes. He thought this was just a sick joke.  
"What kind of girl you think I am? Yes I did have I one night thing with you, but that was only with you. I'm not a whore. I don't even know what got into me that day. The baby is yours Malfoy. I'm a 100 sure," she said serious.  
He looked at her shock. He was scared. "Oh shit…Well you said you think, right? I mean you are not 100 sure, right?" he said with hope.  
"Well yes I think…Malfoy, did you were a condom that day? I mean I know for sure you didn't use your wand."  
"Um…well," he said looking out of the window.  
"Well?" she asked annoyed.  
"Well…no" he said looking at her.  
"You didn't were a condom? Well then I'm pregnant…God I was hoping that it was just a mistake of the pregnancy test…How could you be so stupid?" she asked while thinking, How can you be so stupid too Hermione, and not tell him to protect himself?  
"Well, you see, what happened was I was going to put the condom but you said 'Do it already' so I went and do it," he said like if it was obvious.  
"I meant 'Do it', like put the damn condom on. I didn't meant stick your dick in me!" she shouted. Some people looked and some mothers covered their children's ears. "Beside don't you know that if you don't have a condom at least you could be smart enough to come outside?"  
"Well how am I supposed to know what you wanted? You said do it so I went in did exactly what you asked me," he said a little angry. "Look let's calm down Granger. What if you are not pregnant? Did you went to the doctor? Why don't we go and have a laboratory test so we can know for sure?" he said getting up and putting money on the table.  
"Do you have your wand here?" she suddenly asked. She was so stupid she forgot she could use her wand to the test.  
"Granger this is muggle London. I don't need my wand here."  
"Fine lets go to the laboratory," she said annoyed.  
They went to a laboratory (It was one of the hidden magic places in muggle London) near the café and she did the test. The woman of the laboratory told her that she needed to wait at least two days to get the results. They got out of the laboratory and talked in front of the place.  
"Granger, what are you planning to do if you are pregnant?" Draco asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well are you planning to keep the baby?" He didn't know where that question came from. He was not ready to have a baby but he will deal with the consequences and love the baby.  
"I think so… look, there are a lot of things in my mind. I just want to go home now. So I see you another day."  
"Okay, well then call me when you get the results," he said giver his number to her. She took the paper and then waved goodbye before getting inside a cab.  
Two days later, Hermione said " Nina if I get a call say I'm in the shower."  
" uh… ok." Nina said putting the pie in the oven.  
When Hermione was taking a shower the phone rang.  
"Hello," Nina answered.  
"Hello this is Anna Roberts from LG Laboratory. Is this Hermione Granger?" the woman asked.  
"Juts a minute."  
Nina was freaking out. Why would the LG Laboratory be calling. Then Nina used magic, changing her voice to sound like Hermione.  
" hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Nina said.  
"Congratulations Miss Granger! The results came out positive. I'm going to give you the name of this great doctor that work for us so you can go on your first visit."  
Nina couldn't believe this. She was also freaking out.  
"Miss, are you still there?" the woman asked.  
"Yeah, I'm here. The doctors name, please?"  
The women told her the name and hanged up.  
Nina use magic to change her voice back to normal, took out the pie. She set it on the table to cool and  
went upstairs. When Nina was walking up the stairs, she herd Hermione crying.  
Nina knocked on the door.  
" come in," Hermione said as she wiped her tears.  
Nina came in, sat on the couch.  
" are you going to abandon me because I'm pregant."  
Nina sat on the bed and said " I am not going to abandon you. If mom and dad abandon you, I'm here for you." hugger her.  
"thanks, but how I am going to tell mom and dad that they are grandparents."  
" we will tell them, and if they abandon you, I'm here to support you."  
" now lets go have some apple pie that I made."  
After they ate the pie and talked about Hermione's situation. They went to bed.  
Two days later….  
Hermione and Nina was in front of her parent's house. She was going to tell them that they were going to become grandparents. She practiced many things to say to her parents but neither convinced her. Nina was really excited and told her what she could say to their parent's. After practicing in front of the mirror she left her place angry, she had no idea what she was going to tell them.  
Hermione took a deep breath, and both of them had entered the house. "Mom I'm here."  
"Hermione and Nina, I wasn't expecting you!" their mom said hugging them tightly.  
"Mom, I can't breathe," Hermione said gasping for air.  
"Oh, sorry baby. It's just that I'm so happy to see you, the both of you." Mrs. Granger said pinching Hermione's cheek.  
"I'm happy too mom. Where's dad?"  
"Oh, he is in the kitchen. Let me get him."  
Hermione spend two hours in her parent's house without saying anything about her condition. Every time she intended on doing it, her parents started with the "I am so proud of you" speech.  
"So Hermione when are you going to bring us a boyfriend?" her father suddenly asked.  
"Sis, you better tell them now." Nina said as she hugged dad.  
"I don't know when I'm going to bring you a boyfriend, but I know that pretty soon I am going to bring something."  
"Really? Baby and what is that if we may know? Are you going to finally become a healer?" her mom asked exited.  
"No, not exactly…and about that…I don't know if that's going to happen soon," she said playing with her fingers. She didn't want to look at them at all. She knew that they most be really confused.  
" Mione, breath and let it out, I'm here no matter what." Nina said.  
" what are you to talking about."  
"Why not baby?" her mother asked sitting near her.  
"Well…you are going to be a grandma," she said smiling broadly but wanting to kill herself for breaking the news so fast and harsh.  
"I am what? I'm sorry I didn't catch that Hermione," her mother said. Her face shriveled up like a prune, her mouth had a grimace as if she had swallowed a lemon.  
"I say that I'm pregnant mom," Hermione said looking at her.  
"WHAT?…HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO US? AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE GIVEN TO YOU… YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT HERMIONE JANE!" her mom screamed getting up from the chair and throwing her hands everywhere. Hermione was waiting that reaction from her father, but she never thought her mom was going to loose control over the situation and of all the things her mother could call her, "slut" was one of the worst.  
"Ann, control yourself! Hermione is old enough and if that's what she wanted we have to accept it," her father said getting up trying to control Hermione's mother.  
"Mom, clam down, everything will be fine."  
" Nina, how you say that, she is 17 and your 20, your defending her."  
" Mom, clam down."  
"No! I am not going to accept it!" she said with fire in her eyes. She took a deep breath and said to Hermione, "Give me sometime to deal with this, but for now I am going to ask you to leave my house. I really don't want to see. The both of you."  
Hermione had tears falling from her eyes. She stood up without saying a single word and left the house without looking back.  
"Mom, look I know she is 17, but juts give her a chance." Nina said and then went to catch up with Hermione in the car. Hermione couldn't believe her mom acted that way. She always though her mom understood her. Yeah, her mom did get married being a virgin, but this is the 21 century and she just needed to deal with the difference of her time and Hermione's time.  
When they got back, Hermione got out of the car and straight to the house.

**In Draco's apartment…**  
Draco was freaking out. Why hasn't she called its been four days. He thought. He sat there, thinking what happened to her? What if something bad happened to her? What if…. Ring ring ring.  
He was jumped up then and said " I hope its Hermione that she is not pregant."  
" Hello."  
" hey boo, what you doing,"  
"oh uh… Nikki I… I'm cleaning my appartment." He said lying.

"oh, why don't I come over."  
"Nikki no, I uh… I going to my parents house for a visit."  
"ok then, I will meet you there bye."  
" no wait… Click.  
When he herd the receiver click, he hung up. Just as he was about to go the phone rang.  
He left it to the machine.  
"hey Draco its Hermione, look I'm pregnant. Call me back."

Beep….

He stood by the fire place shocked as what her herd on the machine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys uh… just a few reminders if word are italic size, a person's taught. And I might have some misspelled words but hey no one is perfect other than that her it goes.

**RECAP: He stood by the fire place with a shocked looked on his face as what he herd on the machine.**

**Now:**

Draco was shocked that he almost fainted. He was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He needed to get this out of his mind so he went to the park for some fresh air. When he was at the park he saw Hermione with Ron sitting on the bench. Draco then poofed behind an apple tree and listen on their conversation.

"Ron, there is something that I have to tell you."

" sure, I have to meet my friend so this has to be quick."

" I feel that we should not see each other."

"What?! Why not?"

" well uh… I'm pergant."

" that's wonder full I'm going to be a father, I could do sports with my son. And teach him magic. That's if it's a boy. Is it? "

" uh…. I sorry to say this but your not the father."

"What?!"

" I said that your not the father ok."

" I know that, but who?….. Harry?!"

"Ron, I know that you that I shagged Harry when I was drunk but no its uhhh……. Draco."

Ron was shocked.

" what? How? Why I uh… How could you." He screamed at her.

" Ron, calm down." Hermione said pulling his arm for a I'm sorry look on her face

" I can't believe you…Hermione …. I just can't believe you." He said still yelling at her.

" Ron, calm down please." She said still pulling him to sit on the bench.

" Hermione, I can't believe you. You cheated on me with our enemy. How could you?"

"Ron, I …. I'm sorry I was at a bar with my sister and well she left me with for her boyfriend and well…. I'm sorry."

"Hermione…. you…. I can't take this bull shit bye." He said while pulling her off. She started crying there on the bench.  
Draco didn't know what to do. He listen to the whole didn't how to cheer her up.  
He herd Hermione footsteps leaving the bench were she sat, bringing him back to reality.  
He walked toward her and said " hey, Hermione I haven't see you in like a week or two. How you been?"

Hermione turned around and saw him standing there.

She whipped her tears away and said " I'm, uh….fine Draco, how you and Nikki doing?" trying to be happy but deep down in her heart she is sad.

" Nikki uh… She is fine how about you and Ron…. I mean uh…. _Crap she is going to kill me _he thought

" its ok, me and Ron are just trying to work things out."

" oh. um…. Do you want to have lunch with me? You know as friends not like dating or anything."

Hermione starts laughing and said " Draco, ok but your paying."

" ok sure."

When they got to the restaurant, they were closed.

" oh man."

"its ok, why don't you have dinner with me and my sister."

"well ok, just as friends."

When they were walking, he tried to think of something to say to her, because he hated the silence between them.

" I'm uh… sorry about well teasing you when we were in Hogwarts."

" um… thanks but I know you didn't mean it did you?"

" I didn't mean to. Its was well my dad… he told me to that muggles and wizards are not equals. But I learned now that muggles, witched and wizards are equals."

When they go to her house, She invited him.

" so…. Do you want to help me cook for us."

" well to tell you the truth, I don't know how to cook. I was never taught."

She starts laughing.

"Babe, I never learned how. I was never taught because my dad always make the house elves make us food."

It was quite for a while.

_I can't believe I called her babe, she is going to kill me. He_ taught.

_Why did he call me babe. Why ? Why. _She taught.

" uh… why don't you get the pasta that's in the cabin."

" uh… sure, thing Hermione."

When Hermione put in it the oven, Draco took out his wand and was about to use a cleaning spell but Hermione said " what are doing? Draco."

" I'm cleaning up, with my wand."

" you have not use a day without ur wand have you?"

" well uh…. Fine. I won't use my wand." He said as he put it away in his pocket.

"um… Draco just use your wand so that my sister won't yell at me."

"sure thing babe. I mean uh… Hermione kissed him on the lips. And Nina had just walked in.

Nina coughed.

Draco and Hermione pulled apart. There was silence, it was weird for Draco and Hermione and her sister.

Two minutes later, Hermione introduced Draco to her sister. There was more silence while they ate spaghetti.  
When every one was done, Draco got up and said " wells it s late. I think I should be going now."

Draco picked up his plate and was about to go into the kitchen when Nina said " Draco, leave it there I will clean it up."

Nina got out her wand and did the cleaning spell. When Hermione lead Draco to the door, the door bell rang making Hermione and Draco jump for a big. Nina starting laughing a bit and said " that must be my boyfriend, I guess he is really late and loss his phone."

When Nina opened the door, Draco had a surprised look on his face. So did …..

Find out in the next chapter and leave some reviews . and tell me of its good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry enjoy this and leave a review so i can know if you guys think its good or not good

**RECAP: When Nina opened the door, Draco had a surprised look on his face. So did ….. **

**Now: **Yuloi was shocked to see Draco standing there. It was 5 years since they last saw each other. Yuloi moved out when a couple days before Draco was about to graduate Hogworts.

" Draco?! Bro… what are you doing here?"

" what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Nina coughed.

" babe, sorry I …

"Its ok, since the food is not put away, would like to eat."

" sure"

Hermione said " uh…. Draco why don't I show you out."

" sure, Bro I will see you soon we have a lot to catch up on."

" why don't you stay and eat with us?"

Draco starts laughing. Hermione starts laughing too.

" what is wrong with you to?"

" nothing."

" uh…. Hermione do you want to take a walk in the park with me."

" sure, why not."

When Draco and Hermione went out, Nina asked Yuloi why was he late.

**AT THE PARK**  
Hermione and Draco were walking in silence. Both of them had something to say, but they didn't want to say it.

" so…. Is the baby a grl or a boy." Draco said and hopeing its a boy.

"well.. I'm going to see tomorrow with Gin, but you could come too, if your not doing anything tomorrow."

" well… I will just cancel with Blasie."

" why don't I tell you, that way you don't have to cancel on Blasie."

" well ok."

" can we sit down my feet hurts."

"sure."

When they sat on the bench, it was silence and awkward. Draco tried to think of something but couldn't think anything.

" so…. What happened with Pansy, that is if you don't me asking you."

" well … I broke up with her after graduation. And have not seen her."

" oh… I'm sorry."

" nah its ok. Well we should get back, because I think I might in trouble with your sister." Draco said as he stood up.

Hermione starts laughing and " lets go, but one thing to ask you."

"ok." Draco said as he was helping her up.

Hermione thanked him and said " Why would you be in trouble with my sister?"

" well I think that she thinks that I kissed you, but kissed me."

She laughs then says " she knows that you're the father."

"oh… scratches the back of his head… uh… Do you mined if we fly, I'm lazy to walk and the sun is almost gone."

" well… ok but … I never rode a broom."

He starts laughing and then looked at her. She had a serious look on her face. Draco stopped laughing and said " oh.. I'm I didn't mean to laugh at you its just that uh…. I just thought Ron and Harry taught you how to ride a broom."

" they did but I sprained my and they never let me ride on a broom."

Draco pulled out his broom from his pocket cast a spell to make it big.

" just hold on to me if your scared." he said with a smirk.

" yeah rite. Like I'm scared of flying."

**In the Apartment**  
" I'm sorry, Babe. It won't happen again." Yuloi said as he put his plate in the sink.

" just next time don't be late." she said and kissed him. Yuloi kissed her and started sucking on Nina's neck.

" Yuloi, stop what if my sister come in."

" Babe, she is out with brother, plus she is old enough. You don't need to worry about her."

" well fine, but lets go upstairs. Let me just wash these dishes and put the food away."

" can't you used magic, please." he said with puppy dog eyes.

" well ok."

She did a cleaning spell and he started to nibble on her ear. She brang him to the room.

When Hermione got home, she herd noises coming from her sisters room. She quickly got her cell and bag from the kitchen and left. Just as she was walking down the street, someone was stalking her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry its been a while skul and other stuff. enjoy.**

**RECAP:****Just as she was walking down the street, someone was stalking her.**

Hermione was six month pregnant. And was still being stalked. When Hermione went in her house. The stalker started laughing crazy and walked away.

The next day Hermione called Draco and told him that she has a doctors appointment and asked if he would like to come. After she hung up she started to wash the dishes, Her sister walked looking depressed. When Nina sat down and sigh, Hermione knew that she was going to be blabbing on and crying about why she can't fine the right boyfriend.

" he is cheating on me I just know it."

" well stock him to see if he is cheating on you."

" think it would be wrong. Plus he might not think I can't trust him."

" fine. Whatever I'm going to take a shower."

When Hermione got up and started to walk into the living room, the phone rang.

" I bet that is Yuloi. He is going make up an excuse about not showing up for the movies yesterday."

"oh. Do you want me to get that."

" sure."

Hermione answer it.

" hello."

" hi… uh… is Hermione there?"

Hermione starts laughing.

" oh… I feel like an idiot right now."

" its ok Draco."

Nina said " I'm going grocery shopping, so if Yuloi calls and cancels our plans for tonight well I will just brake up with him for good. "

"ok. Why did you call Draco?"

" I called because I want to come with you for your check up. I mean… if its ok with your sister."

" Draco, I'm turning eighteen years old next week, I think I will be fine without my sister permission. Anyways its at three, a block away from house."

" why don't I come over, around two -thirty and then we can go. Ok babe."

After they hung up, Hermione started to clean. When she had to fished cleaning, she sat on the couch and read her book. When Nina walked in with groceries, Hermione help her. When Hermione had almost everything away, Nina said " so was it Yuloi, on the phone?"

" No, he didn't call. It was Draco asking if its ok he can go with your permission to go with me to the appointment."

Nina starts laughing and then said " he doesn't need my permission, but I give you my blessing. If you guys want to get married."

" thanks."

Just then the door bell rang.

" that might be Gin."

" ok, why don't you sit and I will get the door."

When Nina went out of the kitchen, the phone rang.

" hello?"

"babe, Nina look about to tonight I can't make it because I promised the guys that we have a guys night out. ok."

" I'm not Nina, but I will tell her that."

" thanks Hermione."

After she hung up, Nina walked in with some guy right behind her.

" Draco?! What uh… its not two thirty."

" I know but …. Can we talk in the living room."

"ok. Sis, Yuloi can't make it tonight because he has a boys night out.'

" okay, then I will have a girls night out."

When they were in the living room, Draco kissed her.

She kissed him back and said " are you proposing to me?"

" No… if its ok with your sister then yes."

Hermione starts laughing then said " do you want to get married."

" well I'm not sure yet. But if you want me forced into getting married then I would not mind."

" Draco, why would I force you in marriage?"

" well uh… do you want to get married now?"

" I don't know. But something is bugging you."

" well uh… I …. I haven't told my parents about um… that I have knocked up a girl and she is pregnant."

She was shocked for a bit, then said " oh… are you going to tell them."

" well its just that um…I haven't seen my parents in two years."

"oh… when was the last time you saw them or owl them."

" the last time I saw them was after I gradurated Hogworts. Then I moved out. And well I stopped talking to my dad because the last words were if you leave don't come back."

" and what about your mom."

" I owled to her two days ago and she never owled back."

" oh… why don't we surprise them."

" you mean… tell them that I got a …I got a mudblood pregnant. I'm sorry."

" it's ok. I don't think they care anymore. But I would want to come with you…. I mean I could go with you."

" are asking me that you want to meet my parents ?"

" um… yeah but if you don't want to meet they that's fine."

" No. I do want you to meet my parents its just that well…. Uh…. The last time …. I never told anyone this. You're the first to know. When I was little I played with the girl next door. Then my dad told me not to hang out with her because she was a

a witch. "

" so whats your point?"

" my dad hates witches and not wizards."

" oh… what about your mom?"

" my mom doesn't care. She just wants me to be happy."

When Hermione was about to opened her mouth, they herd a scream coming from teh kitchen.

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its been a while. Well because of skul and because I just had to finshed the book " New Moon." You know Twilight. Anyways here it goes.**

** RECAP: When Hermione was about to opened her mouth, they herd a scream coming from the kitchen.**

Hermione said " can you go check on her, because I don't think I can get up carrying this baby."

He chuckled for a bit then said " sure."

When he went in the kitchen, he saw someone pointing a gun pointing at Nina's head.

" well any last words before I shoot her, Draco."

" yeah," putting his hand behind his back.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Ginny appeared in the fire place making Hermione jump for a bit.

" sorry, Herm."

" its ok, what are you doing her, I told you that Draco is going with me to the doctors office."

" yeah I know, your sister and jean invited me to go shopping with them.

" oh."

" lets go in the kitchen."

**IN THE KITCHEN **

When Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen. She rushed quickly and tried to untied her sister. Ginny helped her so it would be easier. When Nina was out of the chair, the stranger said " do you have any last words Miss Hermione. Before I freeze you and bring so that after you give birth I will kill you and have your baby."

Just as she was about to take out her wand, Ginny quickly took out her wand and cast a freezing spell on the stranger. Hermione turned around and thanked Ginny. While they were hugging, Nina coughed and said " can we change Draco back. You're about to be late for a your appointment."

" right."

" he is over here by the sink."

When Nina flipped the cup, Hermione scream and took out her wand.

" this is Draco. the stranger changed him.

" oh… and then changed him back. After Hermione and Draco left for the doctors, Ginny was about to find kill the stranger but Nina said " lets find out why is she taking Hermione and kill her when the baby is born."

" ok fine."

Ginny took out her wand, Nina said " lets just use the blow dryer."

" right."

**AT THE DOCTORS OFFICE….**

Draco and Hermione was there waiting to be called. While Draco was reading the magazine, Pansy and Jake had just walked in. When Pansy was getting the paper to fill out, she looked around and saw Draco.

" Draco, what are you doing here, its been a while."

Draco looked up from his magazine and said " yeah its been a while how you been."

" I've been great."

After she gave the form in, she saw Hermione blowed up.

" well, Granger who got you pregnant? Harry? Ron?"

Hermione put down the magazine, and kissed Draco on the lips. Pansy was mad a little. Draco kissed her back. Pansy was really mad that she walked madly toward Draco. Just as she raised her hand to smack him, he and Hermione was called into the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys its been a while well sorry... wish me luck on my exams ok. Anyways um...... back to the story.

**5 years later **

Hermione get married to Draco. They moved into Draco's manison. Their kids where Abby, who is six years old. Jean who is fifthteen years old. And mike who is a one year old. Pansey got into a car accident. Ron kills him self because the babby was not his. Nina broke up with Yuloi becuse she cought him in bed with another girl.

I KNOW THIS IS A EVRY CONFUSING ENDING BUT I NEED TO STUDY 4 MY EXMAS..... WISH ME LUCK AND WHEN I'M DONE I WILL REDO THIS STORY I WILL LET IT MAKE SENSE.


End file.
